This disclosure relates to an image forming system and a recording medium.
In a system, when a user operates a terminal apparatus to perform printing, the terminal apparatus communicates schedule information to a terminal apparatus of another user, totalizes the required number of copies for the another user, and causes an output device, such as a printer and the like, to execute printing of copies of the totalized required number.